List of Episodes
Season 1: 2017 Season 2: 2018-19 #"Chocolate Frosting" Feb 1, 2018 #"Ten Girls & Three Boys" Feb 8, 2018 #"Googly Eyes Too Old" Feb 15, 2018 #"Eraser Painting" Feb 22, 2018 #"Lou's Private Valid" Mar 1, 2018 #"Wee Singdom At Library" Mar 8, 2018 #"Jollie's Cheeseland" Mar 15, 2018 #"Rylan Needs Help" Mar 22, 2018 #"Paint Their Faces" Apr 4, 2019 #"Portrait Of The A's" Apr 11, 2019 #"The Brave Of Girl Tower Test" Apr 18, 2019 #"The Crusty Monster" Apr 25, 2019 #"Rosie Goes Wrong" May 2, 2019 Season 3: 2019 #"Cracker!" May 9, 2019 #"Kissye's Home Alone" May 16, 2019 #"Concerned Problems" May 23, 2019 #"Mrs. Nikki's Supplies" May 30, 2019 #"Rylan's Splits" Jun 6, 2019 #"Rosie The Six Plumed Bird" Jun 13, 2019 #"Mimi's Twices Of Mice" Jun 20, 2019 #"Whistle While Rosie That Works" Jun 27, 2019 #"Platey's Disco Room" Jul 4, 2019 #"Oh Brother She's My Sister" Jul 11, 2019 #"Kira's Lucky Claw" Jul 18, 2019 #"Alice's Offer" Jul 25, 2019 Season 4: 2020-21 #"Dryin' Church" Sep 3, 2020 #"Who Made Juice" Sep 10, 2020 #"The A's Vs The B's" Sep 17, 2020 #"Cherry Get The Spin" Sep 24, 2020 #"Alice, Please Be Genital" Oct 1, 2020 #"The Halloween Party" Oct 8, 2020 #"Lollie's Offer" Oct 15, 2020 #"Platey The Clown" Oct 22, 2020 #"Rachel's Play" Oct 29, 2020 #"Newt's Stepmagician" Nov 19, 2020 #"Kissye's Grapevine Christmas" Dec 24, 2020 #"Plated Eats Meat" Feb 4, 2021 #"Charlotte The Tapper" Feb 11, 2021 #"Mrs. Nikki Loses Her Voice" Feb 18, 2021 #"Abra-ca-zam Slaps Muffin" Feb 25, 2021 #"Lucas' Ice Cream World" Mar 4, 2021 #"Raspberry's Pie" Mar 11, 2021 #"Cracker's Imagination Group" Mar 18, 2021 #"Shifty's Sexy Hat" Apr 1, 2021 #"Jordanna Gets Out" Apr 8, 2021 #"Candrea's Horse Toy" Apr 15, 2021 #"Rosie & Rylan's Play Guest" Apr 22, 2021 #"Lindsey's Cuckoo Clock" Apr 29, 2021 #"Reuben's Violin Lesson" May 6, 2021 #Mr. Stodge's Indian Country May 13, 2021 #"Rosie Gets Hee-Hawed in" May 20, 2021 #"Mimi's Rollerskates" May 27, 2021 Season 5 2022 #"Rosie's Delivery Service" Mar 3, 2022 #Olanda's Lighthouse Mar 10, 2022 #"Rylan Catches A Cold" Mar 17, 2022 #"Charlotte The Artist" Mar 17, 2022 #"Moses' Fart is Broken" Mar 24, 2022 #"There's few Kids in the tub" Mar 31, 2022 #"Mrs. Nikki's Sparkle Summer" Apr 7, 2022 #"What Reuben Wants?" Apr 14, 2022 #"Do You Want A Babysitter?" Apr 21, 2022 #"Adventures in Kaylasitting" Apr 28, 2022 #"The A's Rodeo Days" May 5, 2022 #"Hard Hat Strong Leg" May 12, 2022 #"Rachel Boughts From Mason" May 19, 2022 #"Rosie Needs Valentines" May 26, 2022 Season 6 2023-24 #"Jordanna & the Pink Striped Glue" Jan 5, 2023 #"Samuel & The Bees" Feb 9, 2023 #"Rosie Blinks in Picnic" Mar 9, 2023 #"Fernie Can Play" Apr 6, 2023 #"2.0. Mason" Apr 13, 2023 #"Tetanus Minds The Thai Food" Apr 20, 2023 #"Kissye's Circus" Apr 27, 2023 #"Candrea & The Nose" May 5, 2023 #"Toto & The Cupcake" May 11, 2023 #"Mimi & The Ice Cream" May 18, 2023 #"Frostine's New Look" May 25, 2023 #"Dessert Sunlight" Jun 1, 2023 #"Kissye & the Purple Crayon" Jun 8, 2023 #"The Horse Race" Jun 15, 2023 #"Previe & The Magnet" Jun 22, 2023 #"Charlotte's Plane" Jun 29, 2023 #"Fernie Paints Magic" Jul 6, 2023 #"Where's Lamb Chop?" Jul 13, 2023 #"Tossie & the Circus" Jul 20, 2023 #"Donna's Carnival" Feb 1, 2024 #"Arlene & Fernie's Mall Day" Feb 8, 2024 #"The A's Can't Be Worth" Feb 15, 2024 Season 7 2024 #"Tofino's Surprise" Mar 7, 2024 #"Totette the Watermeloner" Mar 14, 2024 #"Rylan and the Bounce House" Mar 21, 2024 #"Louise Can Race" Mar 28, 2024 #"Let's Sweet it up" Apr 4, 2024 #"Paulie's Promise" Apr 11, 2024 #"Frostella wants to Play" Apr 18, 2024 #"Friskies' Problem" Apr 25, 2024 #"The B's the Meat Maker" May 2, 2024 #"Waiting For Totette" May 9, 2024 #"Dannie's Summertime" May 16, 2024 #"Fouts field Scouts" May 23, 2024 #"Too Big for Louise" May 30, 2024 #"Welcome Back, Zoonie and Dorkie" Jun 6, 2024 #"So You Rink You Can Dance" Jun 13, 2024 #"Dinner for Jacks" Jun 20, 2024 #"O Say Can Lou See" Jun 27, 2024 #"The Name's Fridney" Jul 4, 2024 #"Let's do The Fantastic Dance Party" Jul 11, 2024 #"An Grain Elevator Turbine" Jul 18, 2024 #"Fairyetta's Magic Plant of Life" Jul 25, 2024 #"The Masquerade Ball" Aug 1, 2024 #"FunFetti's Race Accident" Aug 8, 2024 #"Louise's Butterfly Costume" Aug 15, 2024 Category:List